Second Chances
by Brynneth
Summary: Nine months after Justin returns to Pittsburgh, sixteen-year-old Gus comes for a summer visit. How will he affect Brian and Justin's new relationship? Sequel to One Heartbeat Away.
1. An Unconventional Marriage

_Many thanks to my beta, Zevgirl. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Brian rubbed his forehead tiredly in a futile attempt to assuage the dull pain behind his eyes. This past week had been frustrating due to a lost account, a major one. He thought the new campaign he had devised was brilliant, but the CEO of Highlight Cosmetics disagreed. A conservative woman, she had immediately vetoed Brian's ideas to give the advertising a sexual makeover and furthermore accused him of setting back women's rights by emphasizing sex.<p>

"Women will never move forward if they are continually placed in the role of sex object. Cosmetics is about giving the woman confidence to fulfill her ambitions, not turning them into whores."

"Do you think women value sex any less than men?" Brian handed her a sheaf of papers. "Surveys show that women are becoming more aggressive about sex than ever before. Why try to hide it?"

He failed to persuade her and received a message the next day saying that Highlight had selected a different advertising company. The resulting irritation was enough that even Cynthia and Ted avoided him, knowing Brian's moods well enough to stay out of sight. On a better note, he had received word this morning that a bistro chain had signed a contract with Kinnetik. Unfortunately, the news arrived too late to abort his impending migraine.

Digging in his desk, he retrieved his prescription medication and downed two of the pills. It usually took about thirty minutes for the medicine to kick in, so he retired to the sofa in his office to lay down and close his eyes. Maybe he would leave early today, grab some Thai takeout on the way home, and surprise Justin with dinner and dessert. In bed, of course.

He was undressing his lover in his mind when his cell phone chirped in his pants pocket. The noise sparked a stab of pain in his head, and he hurried to dig it out and make it shut up.

"Kinney."

"Hi, Brian. Is this a bad time?"

Lindsay's voice instantly relaxed him. He still missed her. He managed to visit Toronto at least every few months, but it was not the same as having her in Pittsburgh. Given how well she and Mel were doing, however, he doubted she would ever move back.

"A migraine is always a bad time. What's up?"

"Oh, sorry. Would you like me to call back?" Always the polite, well-mannered lady.

"Fuck, no. Later, I hope to be in bed, naked and sweaty. You calling about Gus's visit?"

"Spare me the details, and yes, it's about his visit." There was a small pause, her voice breaking a little. "Actually, it's about more about _him_."

"Something wrong?" She wasn't going to keep him home, was she? Gus always came to visit for at least four weeks in summer. Brian had been looking forward to it for months. Justin was too, excited to be reunited with the boy he had once babysat and taught how to draw.

"Gus has been . . . having some problems since you saw him last. Well, actually, he's been having them this entire school year, but I didn't want to worry you. Since he's coming to visit, however, I figured I'd better warn you."

"What kind of problems, and why have you been keeping me in the dark, Linz?" Brian glared up at the ceiling. "Just because you moved to Canada, it doesn't make me any less his father."

"I know that, Brian." Her words were sharp, annoyed. "But you know how you get about stuff sometimes. We didn't want you to make things worse."

"Yeah, because that's _exactly_ what I do. What the fuck is going on?"

"He's got a new group of friends this year, kids Mel and I haven't met. We think they're having a bad influence on him. He's become withdrawn, sulky, and rude. Spends nights out with his friends and comes home late. We've tried punishing him, but he keeps doing it."

"Are his grades suffering?"

"No, but you know how smart he is. He barely even has to study to ace his tests."

Brian smiled. Obviously, Gus had inherited Brian's intelligence. "So. What's the big deal? He's a teenager. We all go through the sullen phase where we believe we're better than anyone else, and parents are a drag."

"The problem is we found a roll of twenty dollar bills stashed away in a shoebox in his closet. Along with a sizable amount of coke."

Shit.

"Is he dealing?"

"We don't know, but we think so. When we confronted him, he just said he was experimenting with it, that's all. He claimed the money came from helping his friends with their schoolwork. Said he's tutoring them, but Mel thinks he's lying."

"Well, she's a lawyer, so she would know, wouldn't she?" Brian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So what are you doing about it?"

"His school counselor suggested counseling, but he went into a rage when we mentioned it. He's so closed down around strangers, I doubt it would help. We're hoping that if we can get him away from his friends for a while, he might come to his senses. That's where you come in."

"Oh?"

"We want you to keep him for the whole summer, Brian. Help him find a job and keep him busy. Maybe some time with you and Justin would be more helpful than counseling."

Brian thought about it. His schedule was open this summer; he and Justin had made no plans to go anywhere. They had completed their move to the new house in Shadyside and fixed up a room for Gus. Both were looking forward to Gus's visit, so what was another two months? Of course, if Gus was being a difficult teenager, it might end up a grueling summer, but Brian still wanted to see him. Maybe he could accomplish what the lesbians could not.

"Okay." He sighed at the relieved thank-you gushing over the phone. "But if this doesn't work, you need to promise me you'll do whatever it takes to set him straight. Even fucking therapy."

"Deal."

* * *

><p>By the time Brian arrived home, the headache was gone. Dropping his briefcase by the door, he headed to the kitchen to grab a bottled water. Taped to the refrigerator door were two letters, both from the same physician's office. Brian glanced at both while gulping half the bottle in one swig. The irritation that had followed him the entire day immediately vanished, replaced by an eagerness that many years ago, he would have described as pathetic. Setting the bottle back in the fridge, he went in search of Justin.<p>

He found his lover in a spacious corner room overlooking the backyard. Several easels rested along the walls, interspaced between various shelves and tables. Justin currently occupied a large desk in front of the largest window, dressed only in loose gray yoga pants and wearing glasses. Brian leaned against the door jamb, admiring the flawless skin of Justin's back and the way his hair curled waywardly at the base of his neck.

When he finally stepped forward, the floor squeaked and Justin glanced over his shoulder.

"Hey."

Brian bent over, responding with a kiss that quickly deepened, unwilling to stop until he heard an appreciative moan. Pulling back, he took a look at what Justin was working on.

"Going with the new story line?"

Justin was the creator of _Maddie_, a comic strip centering on a gay couple who had adopted a girl named Maddie. Justin had been toying with the idea of adding a brother to the family.

"Yeah. Having a boy around will give me some new plots." Twisting his neck, Justin ran his tongue over the pulse at Brian's neck. "Do we have to talk about it right now though?"

Brian smiled. "Have something else in mind, do we?"

"Did you see the letters from Dr. Houghman?"

"Yep. Looks like we're still clean." Brian nuzzled Justin's hair with his lips. "Are we ready to celebrate?" He slid his hands down to Justin's ass. The thin, clingy pants hid nothing, which was exactly what Brian liked.

"I think we should talk first."

"I thought we already did."

A few months earlier, Brian had admitted that he had fucked no one except Justin since his return to Pittsburgh and Brian's life. To further add to Justin's shock, he had also stated he didn't care if they decided to be monogamous. They had both had blood drawn, and the letters clearly specified they were HIV negative.

"I want to talk again." Taking Brian's hand, Justin led him toward the living room, pulling him down to sit on the black leather sofa.

"If you prefer to keep our relationship open, I understand." At Justin's age, Brian would never have agreed to be monogamous. It was hardly fair to ask it of Justin now.

Justin punched his shoulder, frowning. "You know I don't!" Sighing, he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I just want to be sure this is what you want. I was well aware of what I was getting into when I came back, Brian. I don't want or expect you to make any changes for me."

"I'm not making any changes for you," said Brian. Irritated, he ran his fingers through his hair, unknowingly setting it on end. "I already told you how I feel. I haven't been fucking around because _I don't want to_. Why settle for less when I already have more?"

Justin just looked at him, biting his lower lip. Anger welled up, burning like acid in Brian's stomach.

"You don't believe me."

"It's not that I don't believe you . . . ."

"Yes it is. You don't."

Brian stood, far too fast, and by the time he hit the front door, his headache was back, pounding relentlessly. He heard Justin calling after him, but he ignored it, cocooning himself in his BMW and escaping from self-doubt with a wounded squeal of tires.

* * *

><p>He was well and truly inebriated hours later when he heard the knock on his office door. Lying on the chaise longue imported from Rome, he cradled a glass of scotch on his stomach while leaning his head back to watch Ted enter.<p>

"Why, Theodore, did I call a meeting?"

Ted spared him a glare before sitting at Brian's desk and slowly swinging his feet up to rest on the desk.

"At ten at night? Even _you_ don't enjoy torture that much."

"Ah. Justin called you."

"Justin called me."

"Well, you can take your feet off my desk, go home, and tell him I'm perfectly fine."

"Which is a lie, and he'll know it."

"Get your scummy shoes off my immaculate desk and hit the road, Theodore."

Ted did not even flinch, and Brian wished for the days when Ted would jump at the slightest grunt. Some things did not improve over time.

"What do you want?

"Just tell me Justin isn't leaving because if he is, I'm quitting here and now."

"What difference does it make? He's not your boss."

"No, but my boss is a sickly pile of vomit when he's not around. I don't think I can live through it again."

"We did just fine without Justin around."

"Are you kidding? It was like working with a robot using your skin as camouflage. Justin is good for you."

"Maybe I'm not good for him."

"What's going on, Brian?"

"Do you and Emmett fuck bareback?"

Well, times really _had_ changed. Ted did not even blush.

"We didn't at first, but we do now. Then again, we're completely monogamous." Ted dropped his feet to floor, leaning forward with sudden interest. "Wait, what are you telling me here? Are you and Justin . . . ?"

"No, but I want to, and so does he."

"Even though that means . . . ."

"Fucking no one else? See Theodore? I can say it." Brian lifted his glass in salute and drained the contents. "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Of you? Mr. Anti-Marriage?"

"I'm still against marriage, and I still believe monogamy isn't for everyone. I think I've reached the point, however, where I see the benefits."

"Which are?"

"Fucking Justin raw."

Ted rubbed his forehead tiredly. "It is a benefit, but it's not why most people choose monogamy."

"I have no desire to fuck anyone else. What more reason do I need?"

"You've always enjoyed fucking any guy you chose. What changed?"

"Justin came home." Brian sat up in one smooth motion. "And no one has a better ass or can give a better blowjob than Justin."

Ted gave him a long look. "I have a feeling it involves much more than that."

"It does, but don't tell him."

Ted stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of Brian. Bending down, he squeezed Brian's shoulders.

"Go home and tell him what you just said, Brian. Justin is better company than scotch. Or me."

Brian could not argue with that.

* * *

><p>Ted drove him home, since this was the very reason Justin had sent him after Brian. By then, Brian's level of stupor had lessened somewhat, but he still stumbled up the stairs, bumping his shoulder into the corner of a frame and barely saving it from a shattered death.<p>

Justin was already in bed, lying with his back facing Brian's side. Kicking off his shoes and leaving his clothes in disarray on the floor, Brian slid in next to him. Edging as close as he could without actually touching Justin, he nestled his head next to blond hair and simply breathed in his lover's scent. Justin did not move, but Brian knew immediately he was awake. Each breath held a thousand words, almost vibrating in the air between.

Neither of them would apologize because sorries were bullshit, and regrets already littered their past. What Brian needed was a bridge.

"Lindsay called today."

"Something wrong with Gus?"

"She wants us to take him for the entire summer."

"You okay with that?"

"Of course. We may be in for some headaches however. Lindsay and Mel think he's dealing drugs."

That got a reaction. Justin turned around, his face shrouded in darkness.

"Seriously? What are they going to do?"

"Send him to me in the hopes we'll set him straight." Brian reached out to brush Justin's floppy bangs out of his eyes. "They think time away from his erstwhile friends might do the trick. What do you think of me hiring him for the summer?"

"That depends. If you're as hard on him as you are on everyone else, you might send him screaming back to Canada."

"If it straightens him out, sounds good to me. Perhaps a job will get his mind back on track."

Justin scooted closer, molding himself against Brian's body and slinging an arm over his waist. "We'll figure it out."

The warmth of Justin's body heated Brian's skin, sending a familiar buzz throughout his body. He slid a hand down Justin's back, cupping his ass and pulling him closer. The air thickened, snapping with intensity.

"I need you inside me, Brian, in whatever way you want it."

"There's only one way I want it." Brian slid his rapidly hardening erection against the silkiness of Justin's. "And I'm not afraid of the consequences."

"Fuck the consequences."

Words became lost and then no longer mattered as skin caressed skin, no barriers between them. Even as Brian entered Justin, losing control for one of the few times in his life, he knew their relationship had changed irrevocably. He would never again be able to settle for anything less than this, and most surprising of all, the thought did not scare him in the least.

* * *

><p>Much later, they lay curled together, Brian's cock still nestled in the crack of Justin's ass, sticky with cum, but Brian was unwilling to move.<p>

"That was . . . ." Brian's voice trailed off, chasing the impossibility of words to describe the best sex of his life.

"Yeah." He couldn't see Justin's face, but he could hear the cheek-to-cheek smile. "It really was." Justin stretched languorously. "You know what this means, right?"

"I do understand how monogamy works, Justin."

"No, that's not what I meant." Justin turned around, and Brian groaned at the loss of warm ass surrounding his cock. "Do you realize that for us, this is as close to marriage as we get?"

The thought had crossed Brian's mind hours ago in his office. For heterosexuals, marriage equaled monogamy, but he and Justin had rejected marriage years ago.

"Well, I guess you could consider tonight our wedding ceremony, then." The thought was oddly exhilarating. What better way to bind yourself to each other than sex? As far as Brian was concerned, it was infinitely better than a piece of paper.

"What about our honeymoon then?" Justin was nuzzling his neck, licking his way up Brian's Adam's apple.

"Let's have it right now." Leaning behind him, Brian grabbed the lube resting on the bedside table. "It's your turn to make your vow, Sunshine."

"I do," whispered Justin, pouring the lube over his fingers and then reaching around to prepare Brian.

There was something to be said for tradition, and even if they were exchanging sperm instead of rings, Brian felt this was one ceremony worth celebrating.


	2. Gus

"Damn it, Brian!"

Having already rung the Kinney estate's doorbell and then knocked with no response, Michael dug in his shorts' pocket for his copy of the key. Where in the world was Brian? Michael had offered to pick up Brian and Justin in his SUV so they could all go to the airport to pick up Gus and JR for their summer visit to Pittsburgh. Granted, he was an hour early, but he figured they could shop for a present before the plane landed. Unfortunately, Brian did not appear to be home.

Letting himself inside, he closed the door and looked around the spacious foyer.

"Brian!"

Hearing no reply, Michael sighed and headed toward the back of the house to see if the missing owners were outside. The house was impeccably clean; the housekeeper must have been out this morning. Michael took a moment to admire the decor, all modern minimalist with black and white upholstery, dark wood, and clean lines. He recognized several of Justin's paintings, the bright colors complementing the more reserved tones.

The French doors leading to the outside deck were open, and Michael heard low voices without. Opening his mouth to shout a greeting, he froze at the doorway, sucking his breath in sharply at the sight.

In the center of the deck was a full-length pool, surrounded by lounge chairs and small iron-wrought tables. The ripples scattered shards of sunlight across the deck and back walls of the house. A large burgundy beach towel lay spread by the pool, occupied by a naked Justin on all fours. Brian knelt behind him, swimming trunks shoved to his knees, head thrown back, eyes closed, and cock buried deep in Justin's ass.

It was not the first time Michael had witnessed them fucking. Hell, not even the tenth. Back in the old days, he had walked into the loft often to catch them in every position imaginable, not to mention the back room at Babylon. Normally, he would have simply groaned, made an exasperated comment, and then retreated to a more secluded location while they finished. This time, however, something was very off.

He saw not a single condom in sight, especially not where it belonged.

Too shocked to speak, he withdrew into the shadows of the house, plopping onto a sofa while his brain struggled to digest what he had seen. Never, _never, _had he seen Brian without a condom, no matter who he fucked. It was his one, never-breached rule when it came to sex, and probably his only salvation considering how much he had tricked over the years. Yet, he definitely had been fucking Justin bareback just now.

_Well, now I've seen it all_.

He grabbed the remote and turned on the huge flat screen TV hanging on the wall, cranking up the volume. The Learning Channel popped up, displaying a hunk in dirty jeans and t-shirt demonstrating the proper way to lay bricks for a garden path. Michael crossed his arms and glared at the television for a full ten minutes before he heard the creak of the screen door.

"Mikey!"

A deeply tanned arm smelling of sunscreen wrapped around his chest as Brian leaned over the back of the couch and planted a careless kiss on his best friend's cheek.

"Why didn't you say you were here?"

"I rang the doorbell and knocked, but no one answered. Do you always ignore people at your front door?"

"Sorry, Michael," said Justin, approaching with a towel wrapped around his waist. "We were by the pool."

"Yeah, I _know_."

Justin had the grace to blush, but Brian headed to kitchen with a smirk. "Just like old times, eh Mikey?" He returned, carrying three bottles of Evian, handing one to Justin and one to Michael.

"Uh, I'm going to go shower before we leave." Justin made a quick exit, pecking Brian on the lips as he passed.

Brian flung himself on the sofa next to Michael and propped his bare feet on the coffee table. "Can't wait to see Gus. You got JR's room ready?"

"Yeah." Michael smiled as he remembered the reason he was here. "We even repainted her room lavender since that's her favorite color now."

"How gay." Brian gestured to cabinet beneath the TV. "I got Gus the latest PlayStation. Linz says he's totally addicted to it."

"You got plans for his visit?"

"Going to give him a summer job at Kinnetik."

"Wow, really?" Michael took a quick gulp of water while assimilating this piece of information. "Doing what?"

"Odd jobs around the office. There's always plenty of stuff needing done. Cynthia will run him ragged."

"Bet he'll enjoy that." Michael did not like Cynthia, often referring to her as the dragon lady. "You sure about this?"

"Got to keep him busy. He's sixteen . . . it's time to get his first job."

Michael smiled, his eyes staring off into nothing. "Remember our first job?"

"Ralph's Car Wash. How could I forget?" Brian raised his Evian in a salute to the past. "Washing all those cars with my shirt off. I got lots of blowjobs that summer."

"You were damn lucky Ralph never caught you."

"_He_ was the lucky one. Do you know how many loyal customers I got for Ralph? They came for me, of course, but they paid _him_."

Michael sighed, shaking his head. "Go get your shower. We have to leave in forty minutes, and you smell like sex." He grimaced as Brian stood and headed for the stairs. "And don't fuck Justin again! We don't have time!"

* * *

><p>Even though Michael was fairly certain Brian <em>had<em> fucked Justin in the shower, they still made it to the airport early. Wandering through the shops, Michael bought JR a fluffy teddy bear, while Brian selected a PlayStation game at GameStop for Gus.

"Don't you think JR is getting a bit old for teddy bears?" Brian tugged at the pink ribbon around the bear's neck, while Justin hid a smile.

"She's only thirteen!" protested Michael. "She has a collection of bears, remember?"

"I'm betting she's more into boys than bears, Michael," said Justin.

Michael's face transformed into a mask of horror. "Oh my God, you think she's into boys already?"

"Or girls." Brian led them to the mass of chairs at the gate. "Poor thing's been raised by lesbos. That alone would be enough to make her gay."

"Shit, I don't want to even think of her dating." Michael plopped into a chair by the huge windows and buried his face in the bear. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Oh relax, Michael. She'll be fine and so will you."

"I gotta go to the restroom. Be right back." Justin whispered something in Brian's ear before heading across the aisle, leaving a grinning Brian to sit beside Michael.

"What did he say?"

"That my cum is still oozing out of his ass." Michael rolled his eyes. "What can I say? I've got loads to spare."

"Yeah, about that . . . ."

"Sorry, but you have your own partner, the professor, remember?"

"That's not what I meant!" Michael leaned forward, lowering his voice. "I, uh, noticed you weren't wearing a condom. What the fuck, Brian?

"So?" Brian frowned, suddenly serious. "Mikey, I know you and Ben can't fuck raw, and I'm sorry about that, but . . . ."

"That's not what I'm talking about! It's just that you've always been so careful. Aren't you worried about the two of you exposing each other?"

"No need to worry. Our tests came back clean, and we're not fucking anyone else."

Michael could not have felt more amazed if Brian had declared his intention to become a juggler in the circus. "You're monogamous?"

"Yep."

"You're kidding."

"Why does everyone have such a hard time with me being monogamous?"

"Because you . . . you . . . detest marriage!"

"Well, we're married now, so isn't monogamy part of the deal?"

"You're what?!"

"Michael, would you pipe down? People are going to worry you're about to have a heart attack."

"What do you mean you're married? I haven't been to any wedding!"

"We didn't have a wedding. Instead, we had our own private ceremony. Who needs a priest and a piece of paper?"

Michael was still sputtering when Justin returned, pausing when he saw Michael's face.

"Michael, you okay?"

"He's fine. I just told him we're married and monogamous now."

"Ah." Justin sat in the seat next to Brian. "I see."

"Justin, is this true?"

"Yep." Justin leaned over to kiss Brian on the cheek. "The stud is officially mine."

"Brian said you didn't get a license."

"We both know where we stand," said Justin, his eyes never leaving Brian's. "No license needed."

"None at all," said Brian, smiling.

Michael watched, still stunned, while Brian palmed the back of Justin's head and drew him into a deep kiss that garnered more than a few looks and smiles. One tiny, gnarled, old woman actually clapped, beaming at the couple. Michael shook his head, struggling to wrap his head around the idea of Brian being monogamous.

_May wonders never cease._

* * *

><p>Gus unbuckled his seatbelt and sat waiting while people filed past, making their way off the plane. His sister sat next to him, forehead against the window, watching the luggage being removed from the plane. Peering outside, he took in the airport, waves of heat shimmering across the runways.<p>

_Fucking Pittsburgh_.

In truth, he had not used to hate Pittsburgh. There was a time not so long ago when he looked forward to visiting his father in the summer, counting down the days on the calendar in his moms' kitchen. Unlike his moms, his dad loved video games and always had the latest consoles available with a wealth of games to choose from. They would go swimming at a private club every weekend, visit arcades, and shop the malls for clothes his moms complained were too expensive. His father was cool and easygoing, unlike the moms who harped on him constantly.

This year, he had asked to stay home. Mom had been aghast, and Ma had scrutinized him as if he were someone she had on the stand.

"Why don't you want to go? You _always_ enjoy visiting your father. God only knows why, but you do."

"Mel . . . ." Mom hated it when Ma put down Dad.

"I just don't want to go, okay? It's my choice."

"Actually, it's not. You're still a minor, and if we say you're going, you're going."

"It will be good for you, Gus. After all the trouble you've been in with your friends, wouldn't it be nice to get away for a while?" Mom had her puppy-dog eyes out, as if they still worked.

"There's nothing wrong with my friends! And I don't want to go!"

"You're going. For the whole summer."

"What?!"

"We think it would do you some good, Gus, to get away from your friends a bit. They're not a very good influence on you. Brian said he would be happy to have you spend the summer with him and Justin. I know you barely remember Justin, but you loved him when you were a kid."

"I don't want to see Justin, and I don't want to spend the summer in shitty Pittsburgh!"

"Tough. You're going and that's final." Melanie slapped her hand on the kitchen counter for emphasis. "Deal with it."

"Mom? Please . . . ." Gus looked at Lindsay, giving her his best contrite expression. It had worked before, although his advancing years were shredding the cutesy image he once had.

"You're going Gus. _And_ you're going to have a great time. We'll join you in August for a few weeks before you have to come back."

No amount of pleading helped, so here he was, in Pittsburgh with JR. Bitterness burned like acid in his stomach. The _entire_ summer. He missed his friends already, missed the evenings spent smoking pot in an old treehouse, occasionally snorting coke when they had some available. Most of it was for selling and making money. None of them wanted to become crack heads, but the occasional indulgence made for some really good times.

Then his moms discovered some of his stash while nosing around in his closet where they did not belong. Since then, they would not leave him alone, always demanding to know where he was at all times, refusing to allow him to go to his friends' houses. It was unfair, he decided. After all, his schoolwork was superb, his grades the highest in the class. What was wrong with having a little fun so long as he continued to ace his tests?

"Gus, come on. We're almost the last ones to leave." JR stepped over him into the aisle, thanking the flight attendant who helped her retrieve her bag from the overhead compartment.

Heaving a deep sigh, he followed JR to the front of the plane, ignoring the goodbye from the captain. Time to start his shitty summer.

* * *

><p>JR practically flew into Michael's arms, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. Michael hugged and kissed her right back, smiling so hard that Gus wished it would split his face apart. He had never cared much for JR's dad or the way he spoiled JR rotten, but he had to admit Michael was always kind to him. When JR gave the bear a frown, he smirked.<p>

"Dad, I don't really collect bears anymore."

"Oh . . . well. That's fine, I'm sure I can find someone who wants it."

Then Brian was there, striding forward and smiling as he slung an arm around Gus's shoulders.

"Hey, Sonny Boy. How's it going?"

Gus resisted the urge to hug him as he had in the past. He did not want to be here, after all.

"Fine, I guess." His grip tightened on his backpack, and he kept his gaze firmly on the floor.

"Hi, Gus."

He looked up slowly. A slight, blond guy approached from behind Brian and smiled a welcome. Gus recognized him from the pictures scattered around his moms' house. This was Justin, the man who ran off to New York and left his dad. Now he was back after all these years. Supposedly.

"Hey." He hoped he sounded just as suspicious as he felt.

Bingo. Justin's smile faltered, but he rallied enough to lean forward and give Gus's shoulder a squeeze. Gus looked away, gritting his teeth.

He followed the group toward the baggage area, JR chatting away about the past school year. Brian slowed down to walk beside him.

"So, how you doing? Everything okay?"

He wondered how much the moms had told his dad. Did he know about the drugs and money?

"Yeah. Got the highest scores in all my classes again."

"Excellent. I never doubted that for a second."

Gus saw Justin glance back at them. _Piss off_.

"I'm assuming your mom told you Justin's living with me now. I bought a new house so you'll have your own bedroom."

_What?_

"You sold the loft? You didn't tell me that!"

"Just did it two months ago. I wanted to surprise you. Got a cool media center, computer, and PlayStation set up and ready to go."

Gus's head throbbed as the blood rushed up in a wave of fury.

"And the best part is we have a pool in the backyard. No more going to the club. Justin and I have been looking forward to your visit."

It was too much coming at him too fast.

"I don't want to live in a new house! And I don't want to live with Justin either!"

The entire group froze, everyone turning to stare at him, including people walking by. _Shit_. He kept his gaze resolutely on the floor as he felt the tension building in the man beside him.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." His dad's voice sounded flat and calm, but Gus knew he was furious. "You will, nevertheless, be staying at our new house. And Justin is my partner. He lives with me, so I expect you to treat him with respect. Is that clear?"

The fire turned to ice in his stomach, and Gus bit his lip to hold back the tears. His dad had never spoken to him like this before, and it stung.

"Well, let's get the bags, shall we?" Michael sounded unbearably cheerful. "I'm starving! How about you, JR?"

The group moved on, Gus trailing behind. He saw Justin whisper something to his dad, but his father merely shook his head.

Well, this summer was going to be _great_.

* * *

><p>Dinner was at the Liberty Diner, of course. Gus rolled his eyes at the squealing woman with the red-haired wig, and was thankful she wasn't <em>his<em> grandmother. Poor JR was likely to smother before Debbie let her go.

He followed his father and Justin to a booth in the back and sat across from them, staring at the worn scratches in the Formica. Michael managed to pry JR from his mother, and they slid beside him.

"And there's Gussy!" Debbie pulled out her pen and pad from her apron. "You look more and more like your father every time I see you."

When Gus said nothing, Brian spoke up. "It's the Kinney blood. Stronger than anything." Gus could feel his dad's eyes boring into him.

"What'll you have, kiddo?"

"Cheeseburger and fries," he mumbled. There was a short silence.

"What's with him?" Debbie asked his father.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's got a case of teenage snobbery, but he'll get over it."

Gus gritted his teeth, fuming. While the others engaged in laughing conversation, he remained silent, reading and rereading the menu.

It was after the food arrived that his dad dropped the next bombshell.

"So . . . Gus."

Gus looked up at him for the first time since they had sat down.

"I've decided to have you come work with me over the summer. What do you think of a summer internship at Kinnetik?"

"What? You're gonna make me work?" _No way_.

"You're sixteen. Time to join the rat race with the rest of us. I'll have you work as Cynthia's assistant. She always needs more help."

"But I don't want to work! Especially where the boss is my dad!"

"I don't recall saying you had a choice." His dad was frowning, lips pressed in a thin line.

"Forget it! I won't do it!"

Silence dropped over the table as father and son glared at each other. Justin looked back and forth between them, his brow furrowed. Gus could see Debbie watching from behind the front counter. Michael decided to intervene.

"Hey, you know, Brian, I lost one of my employees last week. He left for college. If Gus wants to come work at the comic store for the summer, I sure could use the help."

The silence grew heavier as Brian continued to stare down his son. Finally, he relaxed and sat back in his seat.

"Well, would _that_ be okay with you, Gus? Because you _are_ getting a job this summer, whether you like it or not."

"Fine. I'll work at the comic store." The comic store was actually pretty cool. Much better than working under his dad's eye.

"Great! He can start on Monday!" Michael sounded relieved and resumed eating his barbecue pork sandwich.

"Thanks, Mikey." Brian had not touched his food. "Gus, what do you say to Michael?"

"Thanks, Michael," muttered Gus. He buried his face in his fries, wondering if they tasted cold from the iciness of his father's scrutiny.

He said nothing for the remainder of the meal but ate everything on his plate, including the ice cream Debbie brought him. As they stood to leave, he noticed his father had not eaten a thing.

* * *

><p>After Michael dropped them off at his dad's new house, Justin disappeared, saying something about adding chemicals to the pool. Brian showed Gus around the house, starting upstairs and ending in his new room next to Justin's studio. There was a nice view of the pool from his room, and he could see Justin crouched next to the pool, his face lit by the pool lights. His dad also looked out the window, watching Justin.<p>

"Now that we're alone, you want to tell me what your problem is?" The anger was gone, and his dad's tone was gentle.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want to be here."

"Because of Justin?"

"Because I just don't want to be! My friends are all in Toronto. I'll be bored here."

"You didn't used to be." His father sat on the bed, watching as Gus opened his suitcase and began unpacking. "I thought we always had fun."

"I'm not saying we didn't, Dad. But I'm older now, and Pittsburgh isn't my home. I want to be with my friends."

"I understand, but I hope you'll make some new friends over the summer. It would be nice if you gave Justin a chance to be one, too."

"Can't I just go back to Toronto and get a job there?"

"No, you can't. I'm sorry you're not happy to be here, but here you'll stay." His dad stood, pausing by the head of the bed to adjust a canvas hanging above. "I hope you will decide you like it here. Justin made this for you, by the way." He left without a backward glance, closing the door behind him.

Gus stepped closer to examine the painting. It was actually kind of cool, drawn in a retro-graffiti style. A wash of colors swirled around two figures in the center, a dark-haired man in a suit tossing a small boy in the air, their eyes only for each other. Even though they were drawn in caricature, it was obvious it was Brian and Gus.

He took a minute to absorb the feelings generated by the picture before taking it down and putting it in the closet. Sprawling on his back on the bed, he stuffed earphones in his ears and drowned out the past with Arcade Fire.

* * *

><p>Justin spent some time straightening up around the pool, long enough for Brian and Gus to have the conversation that had been boiling under their skin all day. Finally, he went in to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water, listening but hearing nothing. Heading upstairs to the master bedroom, he found it dark, Brian lying motionless on the bed. His shirt and jeans were unbuttoned, feet bare and crossed at the ankles.<p>

Closing the door behind him, he stripped off his pants and climbed on the bed, sitting next to Brian with his back against the headboard. Light from the bathroom splashed over Brian's legs, leaving his face in shadow.

"You okay?"

"Fucking peachy."

"He's a teenager, Brian. You know how they can be."

"Yeah, I seem to remember a certain twat of a seventeen-year-old who wouldn't listen to a word I said."

"I didn't need to listen. I heard the words you meant behind the ones you said."

Brian turned his head, lifting an eyebrow. "Really? 'Cause I'm pretty sure when I told you to get lost, I _meant_ get lost."

"Nope. What you really meant was _I love you, so don't give up on me just because I'm a complete moron_."

Brian sighed, shifting until his head lay across Justin's lap. Justin set the bottle on the bedside table and began carding his fingers through Brian's hair.

"I never gave up on you, and I hope you won't give up on him."

"Of course not. It's just . . . he's never been like this. Give me a moment to mourn the little boy who used to treat me like I was a god."

Justin smiled, his eyes wistful as he remembered a moment with Daphne from long ago. "Everyone has to step down from his pedestal at some point, but being a man doesn't make you less admirable. He paused his ministrations. "Do you think it's me?"

"What do you mean?" Brian nuzzled Justin's groin, exhaling warm breath over the bulge in his underwear.

"Maybe he resents me being here. He doesn't know me anymore."

"He will. Give him time."

"Well, what if he hates me?" Justin shifted as Brian pried his cock loose.

"No one could hate you, Sunshine."

"Chris Hobbs did."

"Do _not _mention that name when I'm about to fuck you into the mattress."

"Brian . . . _ah_!" Justin jerked as Brian's tongue licked a stripe up his cock. "You know I can't talk when you do that!"

"We've talked. Time for my cock to come home to your ass."

Justin let out a grunt as Brian grabbed a hold of his hips and dragged him until he lay flat. His underwear disappeared over the side of the bed.

"I think we have sex more now than we ever did when we used condoms."

"If I had known how much more incredibly hot and tight you feel without a condom, I would never been a safety-first guy to begin with," said Brian.

"Well now that Gus is here, we should probably keep it down." Justin rolled over as Brian shucked his jeans and grabbed the lube. "I'm sure he doesn't want to hear his dad . . . oh, _fuck_!" He shuddered as Brian parted his buttocks and licked a path between. "God, Brian!"

Grinning, Brian grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Justin's head. "Better cover your mouth then, Sunshine. We both know how loud you can be when you're being rimmed."

Much later, with a spent and sated Justin curled in his arms, Brian lay awake, staring up at the painting hanging over their bed, _Promise_. Now that he had mended things with Justin, was his relationship with Gus going to fall apart?

_Not gonna happen, Sonny Boy. I won't make the same mistake with you that I made with Justin. _

If only that thought would erase the doubt coiling in his stomach.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks again to Zevgirl for editing this! I hope you all are enjoying the story :)<em>


End file.
